Ice & Snow
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: Jack Frost never expected to find another spirit of snow…much less a robot. But this meeting sets of something in Pitch and Garmadon's head, and now, the Guardians of Childhood and the ninja must end their tyrannical plan to rule.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Ninjago.

* * *

**AN: And first chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jack Frost sighed, though laughing as the wind suddenly tossed him up. He was _bored_. After the fight with Pitch, all of the other guardians had gotten busier, and hadn't got the time for him.

You'd think they would be _more_ grateful to the Spirit that had saved them from _losing_ all the believers.

He felt a strong presence behind him, and winced inwardly.

Mother Nature.

_Not_ good.

Jack turned around, feigning ignorance and surprise. "Mother Nature! How're you?!"

Nature crossed her arms, not at all impressed as she arched a delicate eyebrow. "Frost." Her tone was dull. Jack sighed theatretically.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Her tone remained flat. "There is something I need you to check out."

Jack frowned. "Shouldn't you send Hiccup to do that? After all, _he's_ the one who examines things."

"No." Nature sighed. "He's busy cleaning up the mess that you and Merida made during Summer in Australia." Jack protested, waving his arms around, anger flaring up at his opposite.

"It was _her _fault! She attacked me first, I _swear_."

Nature sighed. She had heard almost the exact same thing from Merida herself. "Fine. But you're going to check out the source."

"And me because?"

"Because I want to check if this man would like to be recruited as a Winter Spirit."

Jack froze, looking at her with wide eyes. "_What_?"

Nature rolled her eyes. "He was seen performing acts to do with Winter, and I need you to ask him. His companions may not be so…welcoming, just to warn you."

"Ok then…" Jack shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do. "Who'm I going to talk to again?"

* * *

Jack looked around. Ninjago City…_seriously_?

He sighed as he looked around, flying around until he reached a forest, which should not be surprising, except for the fact that it was snowing heavily and he was sure it was Summer…and _he_ certainly didn't cause it…

Jack flew down closer, seeing a man wrapped up in a white ninja suit with shurikens in his hands, flinging both of them at some moving targets, freezing them instantly on contact.

"Whoa." Jack breather, moving closer to see, only for the ninja-man to suddenly turn to him.

"Who are you?" He asked, in a calm ordinary voice, as if floating people were something that he dealt with everyday. Jack blinked. _He can see me_?

"You can see me?" Jack asked.

The man nodded. "Yes." Something about his answer was very formal and proper, unlike Jack's free way of talking. He tilted his head. "Why are you here, and who are you?"

"I'm Jack." Jack introduced. "Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Again, the tilted head. "The myth?"

Jack felt indignant. Even after all of this, he was still slightly touchy about the fact that people could now believe in him and _see_ him. "_Excuse_ me. The 'myth' is right, and I'm standing right here in front of you!"

The man frowned. "My circuits must've gone wrong. I must get Jay to look at them."

"_What_?!" Jack asked, completely flabbergasted. "Are we on the same side here?"

The man titled his head once more. "I do not know."

Jack raised a hand to slap his forehead. "Ok. Back up. Are you a Winter Spirit?"

"No." The answer was direct.

Jack was stunned and slightly flabbergasted. "Then how do you do _that_?!" He pointed at the frost covering the tree.

"The….." The man answered.

"You're a…_ninja?_" Now this all made sense. The name: _Ninjago_. Still slightly weird though.

"Yes. I'm sorry if it disappoints you."

Jack shook his head. "Um, no. Don't worry about it. I'll just…leave."

And with that, he turned and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jack grumbled. Out of all days to call a Guardian meeting, North just _had_ to do so now. He was still pondering over the mysterious 'ninja' that he met the day before, who was an apparent _robot_.

And he could control ice.

Jack flew in the window, calling out a cheeky greeting to Phil, before settling on the windowsill in the workshop room, the furthest away from the fire.

He smiled at Tooth, who waved at him before going back to her fairies, and then waved at Sandy, who smiled, settling down and accepting a cup of eggnog.

After Bunny arrived, complaining about the 'bloody snow', North arrived, his face serious and expression grim as he announced his big news.

"Pitch is back! With help this time."

Bunny rolled his eyes, but knew better than to discredit him. "And let me guess…you felt it in your belly?"

North nodded earnestly.

Jack chuckled at Bunny's face palm, while Tooth giggled, before turning serious once again. "Where does Pitch get an ally like that?"

"I don't know." North shrugged. "But Manny suggested that we get help."

Sandy used his dreamsand to form a question mark. _Who?_

"Some elementals." They all turned to the source of the voice. Mother Nature stood there, her arms crossed. Her eyes were sharp as she turned to Jack. "You know who, Jack."

"Wait wait wait. _Him_?!"

"Yes." She nodded briskly, and turned to leave, but Jack stopped her.

"He thinks he's a _robot_!"

Mother Nature sighed. "What is the point you're trying to make, Jack?"

"He's a lunatic!"

"That can control ice, with his friends, and probably has experience with fighting the ally that Pitch has managed to ally himself with. The Great Devourer."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Mother Nature was already gone in a wisp of sweet-smelling air. He turned to see the Guardians staring at him. "Um…"

"So, who's she talking about, frostbite?" Bunny asked, eyes narrowed.

Jack scratched his head, sheepish. "Um…it's actually a pretty funny story…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**AN: And this is the next chapter - thanks to katlover12 for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"GUYS! SOME PEOPLE JUST CRASHED IN SOME SLED AND ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE SANTA CLAUS!"

Jay's shrill voice broke the previously tranquil silence. Groaning, everyone else moved to the deck of the Bounty, looking disbelieving, before their eyes widened at the sled that had, as Jay had said, crashed into the Bounty.

North stumbled out. "Hello!"

Instantly, all four put on their masks, and drew their weapons. Cole examined them closely as Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Jack came out. "Who the heck are you guys?"

North laughed. "Your friend say so already! I am Santa Claus. And this is Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost!"

"Santa Claus is Russian?" Jay hissed to Kai, who was right beside him. Kai shrugged.

Cole frowned. "Ok ok ok. But now-"

"Jack Frost?" Zane interrupted, examining the spirit closely.

"Oh. Right. You." Jack turned to the others. "See?! That's him. Told you I wasn't joking, Kangaroo!"

Bunny spluttered in outrage. "I am _not_ a bloody kangaroo, Frost! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Hold up. Zane, you _know _them?" Cole asked, an eyebrow raised.

Zane put down his mask. "Yes. I saw him in the forest the other day when Sensei sent us for our individual training."

Jack frowned. "All of you can _see_ us?"

"Duh." Jay rolled his eyes. "What, you think we're talking to midair?"

Jack shrugged. "That's kinda the impression."

Cole frowned. "Ok. Then. Let me get this straight. That Russian guy over there is Santa Claus, the half-bird half-fairy is the Tooth Fairy, the kangaroo is the Easter Bunny-"

"Not a kangaroo!" Came the annoyed interruption.

"The guy that looks to be made out of sand is the Sandman, and the guy with white hair floating in the air is Jack Frost, who Zane supposedly met."

"Yep." Tooth laughed slightly nervously.

Jack sighed. "Point is, our enemy, Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, is allying himself with one of your enemies…The Great Devourer?"

Jay frowned. "Wait. So out _greatest_ enemy, the Great Devourer, is partnering up with the _Boogeyman_?" He laughed.

"Hey!" Bunny frowned. "Pitch ain't as innocent as the stories make him out to be. Don't get fooled."

"So we're supposed to work together?" Cole frowned, crossing his arms, dropping his mask.

Jack shrugged. "That's about the point we were supposed to make. Even as weird as it sounds."

"Fine." Cole scowled. "Say that that is true. What sort of proof do you have?"

"Dude," Jack looked at him like he was crazy. "We just crashed in a giant sleigh with a giant kangaroo a fairy, a mute man made of sand, and I FLEW down here. What's wrong with you?!"

Cole frowned. "And you say this 'Pitch Black' is working with the Great Devourer."

"That just about sums it up."

Cole looked at the other three, who all shrugged, except for Jay, who nodded excitedly.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**AN: Again, thanks to katlover12 for reviewing, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"So…what is this Pitch and the great Devourer's plan?" Cole asked, frowning.

North also frowned. "Well, the last time Pitch tried to get rid of us, he destroyed Easter and interfered with tooth-collecting. We lost lots of believers, and lots of power. Now, Christmas is close. And if opposite way, probably Sandy's dreams as well."

"So we have to save Christmas and dreams?" Kai asked.

"Yup." Jack perched at the top of his staff, coming into the room. "I just got the message from Mother Nature. The weather's going crazy, and I think it has something to do with Pitch and The Great Devourer."

"Well…" Tooth looked out. "It isn't Christmas yet, and night is falling. We should make sure that Sandy's dreams are ok."

"Ok. We split up." Cole decided. "Jay, you go with…Tooth?" He asked. The fairy nodded eagerly. As did Jay. "Kai, you go with Santa." Kai shook his head.

"_What_? No."

"What do you mean? Of course!" North laughed.

Jay suppressed a laugh.

"Zane goes with Jack. I go with the Bunny. Sensei-" He hesitated, but Wu gestured for him to continue. "You and Nya go with Sandy. If what they say is true, they'll try to head for the source."

Both nodded, determined, as the eldest guardian smiled at them. He then made up some bags out of his dreamland, making symbols above his head. The message was clear.

_Bad Dreams + Sand = Good Dreams_

Each grabbed a bag, and headed with their respective partners. All of them boarded the sleigh, and watched with fascination as the snow globe opened up a portal in mid-air.

North guided the sleigh down onto a roof, where Bunny got ready to take Cole into one of his holes. But Cole shook his head. "Don't even _think_ about it. We do this _our_ way."

"Now you're talking!" Kai smirked.

All four of the ninjas drew their weapons, and activated their respective vehicles. Jack whistled.

"Not bad. Not bad." He floated onto the back of Zane's. North shook his head.

"Can't fit. I go on sleigh and follow you." Kai seemed relieved as he nodded.

Tooth agreed. "I'll fly behind you." Jay shrugged. But Bunny was staring at Cole's suspiciously.

After some glaring from the rest of the ninja and Guardians, Bunny reluctantly complied.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Cole smirked, before turning serious again. "Ok. Wu and Nya, you follow Sandy. Sandy smiled serenely as he created a swirling cloud of sand dust. Nya gingerly stepped aboard, looking around in amazement.

"Whoa. This is _solid_."

Wu followed closely.

North continued. "We have to cover continents. Remember."

Cole grumbled, but nodded anyway. "Ok…Sandy, you guys head over to Asia, and try to cover Australia. Kai, you and North cover Europe, and try to get Greenland. Tooth, both of you cover Africa. Zane, you and Jack get South America. Bunny and I will do North America."

Having received their orders, they nodded, and split up.

The rest of the night was filled with them travelling around and scaring the odd nightmare away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Ninjago.

* * *

**AN: And here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Ok, so we're done with the dreams for tonight, and Christmas is going to be in two days." Cole noted. "What's Pitch planning for Christmas?"

All of them turned to North, but he shrugged. "Don't know. Only way is to attack Workshop."

Jack frowned, moving to the window, and then leaning out, his eyes closed as Wind spoke to him. Only Zane noticed, and he frowned, joining Jack by the window. "What is happening?"

The winter spirit's eyes snapped open. "Something's messing up the weather. Plans for a burning Christmas. Heatwave."

"Then we must stop it." Zane noted.

Jack nodded. He turned back. "Guys, we're gonna make sure that Christmas is cold and wintery this year, since Pitch is most likely causing a heatwave. See you guys later!" He dragged Zane out of the window.

"Do you think that is wise?" Zane questioned.

"We have to try and get to the bottom of this quickly, and return to the workshop."

Both, at the speed they were travelling, reached Burgess within a short time. Sure enough, a wave of hot air hit them, and Jack frowned, wiping his forehead, already feeling warm.

"Wind wasn't joking."

"You can talk to the wind?" Zane asked, tilting his head.

"Yes."

Both moved around. Using one of his shurikens, Zane tossed it at a nearby tree, watching the frost that grew on it melt within minutes. He turned to Jack. "Are you ok?"

Jack nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead. "It's getting a little warm here."

He looked at his staff. "I'm gonna try a worldwide snowstorm. Not very big, but strong enough to cool down this weather and cause some snow. You may have to catch me when I collapse."

Zane nodded, serious, as Jack flew into the air, summoning every bit of energy he had in order to cause a snowstorm. It was hard to try and reach the edges of the world, but he strived to. The welcome breeze from the snow was a welcome change, before everything turned black and he fell back onto the earth.

* * *

Zane caught Jack just before he landed, and then looked around helplessly.

The wind gently caressed the winter spirit, before it lifted Zane in the air. Zane wobbled, uncertain, but then continued onwards.

He recognised the eventual sight, after a few straining hours of trying to support Jack's weight. In the coolness of the North Pole, Jack slowly came to. He took off on his own, now leading Zane, before his eyes widened.

"The Workshop."

Zane stared in stunned horror in front of him. The Workshop was in tatters, the wood still lighting with small sparks. The occupants of the Workshop were nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Ninjago.

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Guys?" Jack called out. "GUYS?!"

Zane ran around, moving scattered debris, before a clunk of wood from nearby moved slightly. Without hesitation, Zane shoved the wood away, and a trapdoor opened. North stumbled out, coughing slightly.

Jack flew over. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine." Tooth answered as she flew nervously out of the trapdoor, with her mini fairies following suit not too long after.

"What happened?" Zane asked as he helped Jay out of the small underground room.

"Pitch attacked suddenly. We don't know how, but he had the workshop surrounded. Destroyed everything."

By then, all of them were out, and the yetis and elves were starting to make their way out.

"So we were right." Jack sighed. "He was attacking Christmas."

"But he did not succeed." North said firmly. He gestured to the yetis. "Yetis can have Workshop remade in few days."

"But where are we going to stay in the meantime?" Jay asked, frowning.

Jack grinned. "My place."

Bunny snorted disbelievingly. "You have a place?"

* * *

"Wow." Bunny looked at the looming ice palace.

"You were saying, kangaroo?" Jack asked, smirking triumphantly. Bunny gaped, before regaining his composure.

"This means nothing, frostbite, compared to the Warren."

Jack rolled his eyes, smirking knowingly this time, knowing that he had won this argument. He led them inside, deliberately lifting the temperature so that it would be warmer to the rest of the group.

Zane followed behind, cautiously.

The cold didn't seem to bother him. Well, considering that he was a robot, it would make sense.

Jack created a room, got out some blankets stolen over his lonely 300 years, and then made himself comfortable as the breathing in the room got heavier, and all of them soon fell asleep, exhausted with what had just happened.

* * *

The next day, Jack woke up to see everyone still asleep.

Well, everyone except for Zane.

Jack got up, stretched quickly, and then moved out through the corridor, to the balcony at the back of his palace. Zane was sitting there quietly, mediating.

"Morning, popsicle."

Zane turned around. "Good morning."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, noticing Zane's frown.

"There is not a lot of sun." Zane pointed out.

As he had said, there was not a lot of sun. Of course, this was to be expected, considering where Jack kept his palace, but only a few previous shreds of sunlight came through. That was _not_ good.

"What, you think Pitch had something to do with this?"

"If bringing a hot Christmas failed, what do you think they'll do?"

Jack nodded slowly. "The opposite: Get a blizzard. I gotta check this with Mother Nature first."

Zane nodded, and sat back down from where he had stood up. Jack turned and vanished into the corridor, all the while hoping that Zane was wrong.

* * *

Zane was right.

Jack gathered everyone in the room as he informed them what was going on. "A blizzard's travelling around the world. Not my doing, though Mother Nature seemed to think so before I told her. She thinks that Pitch is using his nightmares, increasing them as the blizzard hits each town."

Tooth gasped. "My fairies!"

Cole groaned. "Just great. Fantastic. Fairies trapped in a blizzard that's going around the world that we have to stop." He turned to Zane and Kai. "Can you two get to the bottom of this?"

Both of them nodded, with Jack floating upward as well. "I'm going with them."

Tooth also got up. "Me too. I need to search for my fairies."

Cole nodded. "Make it quick, though."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**AN: BIG THANKS to katlover12 for reviewing! Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Tooth returned within the hour with her fairies, who were shivering and cold. Taking pity on them, the rest of the group tried to warm them up the best they could.

But Kai, Jack, and Zane didn't return for the whole day.

This made Cole worried, and he told the others so, who also started looking out for the three.

Night fell, and still nothing.

North briefly suggested them heading out to try and find them, but Sandy had shook his head sadly, pointing out that because it was nighttime, the Nightmares would be more powerful, and it could easily be a trap.

They fell into an uneasy slumber, taking turns to watch out for the three.

The next day, Jay found that it was brighter than the day before, and that the three must've somehow managed to stop the blizzard.

Bunny suggested that they retreat back to the Warren, an idea welcomed by all of them, who were longing for warmer climates and wondering why the heck they didn't think of the idea earlier.

However, Sandy remained, in case they happened to return, along with a snow globe, to bring them to the Warren should they return.

The fairies were soon fine, and returned to the Tooth Palace in order to help deliver Tooth's orders to keep tooth collection ongoing, and keep an eye out for any of the three.

Then, finally, on the third day, as the group were at their wits' end and were tempted to head out to search for the three, a fairy came to Tooth personally and announced that she had seen 'the white ninja' heading to Jack's place.

Sandy had opened a globe at almost the exact same time, but it was unnecessary.

The group made the trip back to the palace, where they found Zane being tended to by Sandy.

There was no sign of Kai or Jack.

Solemnly, Zane revealed on how they had managed to get to Burgess, with Jack having remembered where Pitch's lair was.

They had made their way down there, and found several winter spirits being held captive and using their energy and powers to start the blizzard.

Kai had released them, while Zane and Jack looked around a bit more.

When they returned to where Kai was, he was gone.

Jack had wanted to split up, but Zane had suggested against it, knowing that it was what Garmadon and Pitch wanted: if they were split up, they would be easier to take out.

Both had wandered around the lair, their guard up, before they thought they heard Kai calling for them. They had rushed in that direction, only to find several nightmares and Pitch waiting for them.

Jack had managed to blast them an escape route, with both of them leaping out from under the bed, before making their way to Jamie's, who had let them stay for a while while they decided what to do.

While Jack had wanted to get the help of the Guardians and the Ninjas, Zane had wanted to stay behind to get Kai.

In the end, both agreed that it was best to try and get help, and had taken off, only for Jack to get caught in an ambush as they were leaving Jamie's house. Zane had gotten back inside, with Jamie offering him a snow globe that he had found in Sophie's room, that he had forgotten until that moment.

Zane had moved out of town, to a bigger town, where he would not attract much attention during day, and had used the snow globe there, before landing back in the palace.

North sighed. "We have to get Jack and Kai back."

"How?" Cole frowned. "If the two wanted Kai and Jack as desperately as they had, then what do you think they'll do to them if we went over there?"

Zane frowned as well. "I estimate that if Jack and Kai are being held in the same place, then the probability of them escaping is very high. Since they are escaping from underneath Pitch's lair, then they would first head to Jamie's house. Though the likelihood of an ambush is high, it is the only place where we can rendezvous."

Cole sighed as he grabbed onto his scythe. "You better be right about this, Zane."

Zane grabbed onto his shurikens, and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Ninjago.

* * *

**AN: And last chapter...never thought that I would've managed to get here. Anyways, enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Jack looked at Kai, who was sitting on the ground, wrapped up in rope. He was, too. "So, how are we going to get out of this mess?"

Kai shrugged. "Usually, Zane or Cole gets us out of here. Or Nya."

Jack sighed. "Great. They do know that they're probably going to get ambushed here, right?"

"Sure." Kai shrugged again. "But we often do this even if we _are_ going to get ambushed."

"You guys have death wishes, don't you?"

"I'm beginning to think so."

Jack sighed, looking around. "Do you see my staff?"

Kai twisted around. "No. What about by sword?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry."

"So what _now_?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I think I can freeze the ropes, but I won't be awake after that. Can you get out if you smash the ice?"

Kai frowned. "Do we have a choice?"

"Guess not." Jack then focused on lowering the temperature, and the rope slowly started to freeze. Kai held his breath, hoping that he, too, wouldn't freeze.

As the rope turned into solid ice, Kai turned to Jack. "Stop!"

Jack must've somehow heard it, because he slumped forward, unconscious. Kai sighed, before smashing himself to the side of the wall.

The ice tinkled down, in tiny shards, and Kai desperately hoped none of the Nightmares had heard him.

Quickly, Kai untied his ankles, and moved to Jack, unbinding the ropes, before slinging him over his shoulder and breaking into a jog to get out. Kai hid just before the door, before turning around, grabbing an icicle that had appeared when Jack had froze the rope, and struck it against the two nightmares standing guard.

He then proceeded to lift Jack up, and moved further on, passing a room, before stopping and heading back.

The weapons.

He dropped Jack to the ground, grabbed his blade, smiling at the rush of warmth it gave him, before grabbing Jack's absurdly long staff, and re-taking up Jack.

He moved quickly, and soon got out of the lair, shivering slightly at the temperature.

A shriek of anger was all he needed to summon his vehicle, get on top of it and zoom away, to Jamie's house.

* * *

Zane knocked on Jamie's window. Jamie, awake now, opened the window carefully, letting the small group in.

After some hurried introductions and reuniting, Zane explained what was going on, before looking out the window, and realising that Jack and Kai were currently on their way to them.

He leapt down from the window, and approached Kai, who was currently getting Jack off of the vehicle. After talking quickly, the group prepared to fight, watching as the Nightmares, Pitch and Garmadon got closer.

Nothing happened as Pitch stepped forward first. "Give up on this endeavour, Guardians. No good will come out of this."

"Forget it!" Jack called from where he was perched, watching them closely.

Pitch's face darkened slightly. "You could have joined us, Jack. We could have been such a powerful team."

"We would have been _feared_." Jack spat back.

The Guardians and Ninja's muscles tightened as they prepared to charge.

Deadly quiet surrounded them.

Then, Pitch straightened. "Boo."

They charged.

* * *

They paired up. Jack and Zane went together, each complimenting each other nicely, even though they had never fought together before.

Nightmares swarmed in in great numbers, and the Devourer's power only made them harder to kill or destroy.

Jack looked up as he heard Tooth's battle cry, eyes widening as he noticed Pitch.

"Tooth!"

Thankfully, Jay reacted faster.

Lightning struck Pitch, who howled, but disappeared and reappeared in shadows. Tooth sent a small smile at Jay, before turning back to the battle.

"We cannot keep this up for long." Zane pointed out about halfway through the battle. "The probability that we'll win with this many Nightmares appearing again and again is at 49%."

"So what do we do next?"

"No idea." Zane frowned, as if not used to replying like this.

Jack looked up at where Pitch and the Devourer were watching the battle. "We have to get rid of them. At least the Devourer. Once we do, Pitch's Nightmares will be easier to defeat."

Zane nodded, and both leapt up, supported by a gust of wind.

Ice covered the Devourer as he moved to late, but Pitch moved quickly and swiftly, getting out the way. He clucked as he looked at the Devourer, who shattered into ice blocks as Tooth's wings sliced through it.

"What a pity."

He turned, and unleashed a tide of Nightmares directly at Jack and Zane.

"ZANE!" Cole's call from below had the rest looking up as both of them vanished under the number of Nightmares that kept on _growing_.

Jay lunged up, striking lightning into the Nightmares, but the swarm was _far_ too thick.

"GUYS!" The call from down there, but, suddenly, a burst of white light managed to penetrate the thick swarm of Nightmare. "GUYS!"

Then, ice started creeping round the outside of the Nightmares. Once they realised it, it was too late, and they were frozen.

But many more kept coming.

Then, it started snowing, heavily.

"Guys?" Jay asked, eyes wide as the snowflakes poured down.

Then, just like that, a bolt of pure white lightning struck out of the swarm, and the remaining Nightmares froze, frost creeping on them rapidly. They tried to escape, only to shriek helplessly as they were frozen.

Finally, a burst of ice and snow came from within the Nightmares, who fell apart, and two people came falling from the sky.

"Oh!" Without hesitation, North whistled sharply, and the sleigh took off on its own, catching both people midair.

* * *

Mother Nature smiled as she watched what happened.

Well, that was certainly something.

Both worked well together.

_Quite a nice combination_, she mused thoughtfully. _Ice and Snow. _

* * *

Jack smiled at Zane, who returned the smile, despite both of their disheveled look. The last bolt of ice and snow that had come from both of them had done the trick, finishing the rest of the nightmares off.

However, it left both extremely uncoordinated.

When they finally managed to reach the ground, Cole had to support Zane up, half of his face plate having fallen off. Tooth supported Jack, who merely seemed out of breath.

Jay muttered something about needing to recheck Zane before they left, with North offering his newly built workshop quite enthusiastically. Jay agreed to this, but while the others freshened up in the workshop, Mother Nature had sent a sprite to get Zane and Jack, citing 'important matters'.

After talking to both of them, including to Zane about a minor position as Jack's assistant, they had returned, feeling better.

With some goodbyes, both groups departed.

After the disastrous attempt, only Zane and Jack would be able to see each other, and the others if it was an emergency.

* * *

Mother Nature smiled as she saw the groups. MiM would be pleased about this. She sighed, turning her gaze somewhere else on the earth.

She turned temporarily to face the wall, not noticing as darkness filled the room.


End file.
